Assassin: Baby
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Sonette and the others made back to Arkshire with the new baby Aleena Prower. How will the other react to the baby? What will Tails say? And who else is there, waiting for Sonette to come back? – M to be safe/Tenth story of the Assassin series
1. Chapter 1

Sonette the Hedgehog was standing at the side of the ship, leaning against the railing as they sail into Arkshire. In her arms is Aleena Prower, fast asleep. Sonette sighs as Manic the Hedgehog walks over.

"How is she?" Manic asks softly.

"Asleep, thank goodness." Sonette replies as Fire the Hedgehog, Teagan Fox and Sandra Hedgehog walks over.

"Ready?" Fire asks and Sonette nods. They made it to the docks and got off. Sonette kept Aleena close and Manic kept her close. Then they saw Sonic the Hedgehog who runs over.

"Sonette, thanks goodness." Sonic said, then saw Aleena. "Who… who's the baby?" Sonic asks.

"This is Aleena Prower." Sonette introduce and Sonic looks at Sonette shock.

"Tails doesn't know." Manic tells him.

"Come on, let's get you home." Sonic said, wrapping his arm around Sonette and they head off. Sonette looks back and shakes her head. Teagan nods. Sonette face forwards and sighs as she looks at Aleena. They made it back to the house and Sonette smiles. She needed to see Tails. They then saw Miles 'Tails' Prower by a window. Sonette quickly hands Aleena to Manic, ten walks forward. Sonette smiles as Tails looks over and Tails smiles, seeing Sonette.

"Sonette." Tails said running over and gives her a hug. Sonette smiles as she wraps her arms around Tails.

"Tails, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Sonette whispers.

"It's okay, you're home now and you're safe." Tails tells her. Tails lets her go and Sonette walks back to Manic. Manic hands Aleena over and Tails looks at her worried. Sonette walks back and Tails saw Aleena.

"I like to introduce you to your daughter, Aleena Prower." Sonette tells him and Tails looks at her shock. "That's why I was sick." Sonette adds.

"Can I hold her?" Tails asks and Sonette giggles as she hands Aleena over. "Hey there." Tails said smiling and Aleena smiles back. "She's beautiful." Tails said as he looks at Sonette who smiles.

"She is." Sonette whispers.

"Come on, my parents would love to see you." Tails tells her and Sonette nods. They head off and walks into Amadeus' study to see Amadeus Prower, Rosemary Prower and Angel Cat.

"Mummy!" Angel shouts as she runs over and Sonette lifts her into a hug.

"Sonette." Rosemary whispers as she runs over and Sonette smiles as she looks at Tails. Rosemary smiles at Aleena. "A baby. That explains why you were sick." Rosemary said.

"Her name is Aleena." Tails tells her as he hands Aleena over.

"Aleena, after your mother." Rosemary said as Amadeus walks over.

"She's beautiful." Amadeus said. "Why did the assassins take you?" Amadeus asks.

"I was to stand trial." Sonette replies as she walks away and place her hand on her belly.

"What happened?" Sonic asks.

"I was judge, for everything I have done in the last year." Sonette replies. "The elders, the ones who judge me, have decided on my punishment. It took them the six months to get one. Zelda wanted to kill me, the others didn't." Sonette explains.

"What's going on Sonette?" Tails asks and Sonette turns around to face them.

"I have nine months here, then I have to go and find Dean." Sonette replies. "I have to go back to the creed." Sonette adds.

"No, not going to happen." Sonic tells her as he walks over.

"It has happened Sonic. Dean is out there. He took mother from us, he tortured me for months and now I have a daughter to think of Sonic. He could come for her. He could kill me and take her or kill us both. I cannot risk that… that monster out there. I have to take care of him. Finish what I started." Sonette explains.

"Sonette, please don't do this." Tails pleads as he walks over.

"If I don't go, I will be killed for betrayal and not following through of my punishment." Sonette tells them. "Is that what you want Tails? Aleena having no mother at all." Sonette asks.

"Of course not." Tails said, taking Sonette's hands and Sonette sighs.

"I have to go then." Sonette whispers.

"Mother." Angel said walking over.

"I have too much to lose if I don't go." Sonette adds and Tails nods, then kiss Sonette who smiles.

"We'll talk later, okay. I'm sure you would want to relax." Tails tells her and Sonette nods. Rosemary walks over and hands Aleena over.

"I think it's her nap time anyway." Sonette said.

"I'll get things ready for the little on." Amadeus tells her and walks off with Rosemary. Angel walks over and Sonette drops down to her knees so Angel can meet Aleena.

"She's cute." Angel said.

"Yeah, you're going to be the big sister that looks after her." Sonette said and Angel smiles

"Yeah, I am." Angel said as Manic and Sonic walks over.

"Like you with Sonia." Sonic said and Sonette smiles. Angel kiss Aleena on the forehead.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Angel whispers to Aleena. Sonette giggles as she stands up and Tails place his hand on Sonette's arm.

"I'm tried." Sonette whispers.

"Come on." Tails said as Angel runs to Sonic. Sonette nods and the pair walks off. "So you only get nine months." Tails starts and Sonette sighs.

"It's the best they gave me. It could be worse. I could have been killed." Sonette tells him.

"True, you're here. You are safe. That's all the matters right now." Tails tells her and Sonette smiles. "Aleena is a beautiful name, I'm just sorry I wasn't there." Tails adds.

"I really wish you were there." Sonette admits as they walk into their room.

"I'm here now." Tails said and smiles. Sonette yawns as she walks over to the bed and lies down in the middle of the bed. She then felt Tails lay behind her so she looks back and smiles as Tails wraps his arm over her waist. "My parents can take care of everything. I want to be with you." Tails tells her.

"That's sweet." Sonette whispers as she face forwards and looks at Aleena who slowly falls asleep. Sonette smiles as she closes her eyes and tries to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonette wakes up to Aleena crying so she quickly opens her eyes to see Tails calming her down. Sonette smiles as she relax as Aleena stops crying.

"You did it." Sonette whispers and Tails smiles at her.

"Hey, I didn't know you were awake." Tails said.

"It's fine." Sonette assures him as she sits up. Tails walks over and sits in front of her. "How are you?" Sonette asks.

"I'm fine, still trying to believe I'm a father." Tails replies. "It's… amazing." Tails adds and Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, it is." Sonette whispers.

"How are you feeling?" Tails asks.

"Better now I had that sleep." Sonette replies. "I didn't sleep much on the ship and it was a three months sail." Sonette explains and Tails sighs.

"That must have been hard for you and Aleena." Tails said.

"It was." Sonette whispers. "We're here now, that's all that really matter." Sonette tells him and Tails smiles.

"Yeah, you are." Tails said as Rosemary walks in.

"Here you three are." Rosemary said walking over.

"Sorry, I needed some sleep." Sonette said.

"Don't be sorry dear, Manic did say you didn't sleep much." Rosemary tells her. "And how's Aleena?" Rosemary asks and Tails looks down at his daughter.

"Amazing." Tails replies and Sonette smiles as she lies down and Rosemary looks at her worried.

"Sonette, are you feeling okay?" Rosemary asks worry.

"I'm fine, I think." Sonette replies and Rosemary place her hand on Sonette's forehead. "I feel so weak though." Sonette adds.

"I think you should stay in bed for a while, just in case it's something." Rosemary tells her and Sonette nods. She saw no point fighting with her new mother. Sonette sighs as she looks at Tails.

"I got Aleena, she'll be fine." Tails tells her.

"I know, making sure you can handle her. She is a handful." Sonette tells him.

"We got her, please rest." Rosemary pleads and Sonette nods as she closes her eyes, falling right back to sleep.

 _Sonette wakes up to find it was dark. She was still in her and Tails' room. Sonette sighs as she gets up and looks around scared. Something was wrong. Sonette quickly got up and heads out._

" _Hello! Anyone!" Sonette calls but no one was around. She starts running down the corridor with her bare feet hitting the cold ground. She runs into the dining hall first to see Sonic lying on the ground with his back to her. Sonette runs over and pulls him onto his back to see his throat has been slit and he was cold. Sonette screams as she walks back to see she was standing in a puddle of blood. Sonette runs off. She then found Manic and runs over to see he has three stab wounds in the chest. "No." Sonette cries as she runs off. She kept running in hopes she can find some answers. She runs to Amadeus' study to see his body and Rosemary's body lying in a puddle of blood. "Tails! Angel!" Sonette cries as she runs off. She then found Angel and Tails so she drops by them to see they were dead. Sonette kneeled there in the large puddle of blood and breaks down in tears. She then heard a baby's cry. "Aleena." Sonette whispers as she gets up and follows the sound. She then saw Dean holding Aleena._

" _Shh." Dean whispers to Aleena as he looks up, smiling._

" _No!" Sonette screams as she was grabbed so she looks back and was stabbed in the throat._

Sonette wakes up, screaming and someone grabs her. Sonette fights them, but they pinned her down.

"Sonette it's me." Sonic tells her and Sonette looks at him with pure fear in her eyes. Sonic was watching Sonette to make sure nothing happens. Sonic lets Sonette go and Sonette quickly gets up and gives Sonic a hug. "It's a dream Sonette, only a dream." Sonic tells her and Sonette breaks down in tears as she clings to Sonic. It felt so real. Was it just a dream? "I'm here sis, I'm here." Sonic whispers, hoping she will calm down soon.

"It felt so real." Sonette whispers.

"What happened?" Sonic asks, wanting to know.

"I… I woke up and I was alone. It was dark. It was worried so I got up to find someone, but no one was around. I… I went to the dining hall and found you, but you were dead. You throat was slit and you were lying in a puddle of blood. I then found Manic who was stabbed three times in the chest. I was so scared. I went to Amadeus' study to find his body and Rosemary's. I then went to find Tails and Angel, finding their bodies next to each other, both in a large puddle of blood. I didn't know what to do so I kneeled there till I heard Aleena. I ran towards it to find Dean holding Aleena. I went to go for her, but was grabbed so I turn around to be killed. It felt so real. From the cold to the blood to… to the death. I didn't know what to do. Everyone was dead." Sonette explains through tears and Sonic sighs.

"It's okay sis, I'm here. It was just a bad dream." Sonic tells her and Sonette slowly clams down. Sonic was right, it was just a dream. Sonic is here with her right now. Sonette then saw Tails who was holding Aleena, Manic and Angel walk in. Sonette lets Sonic go and sighs.

"Sonette, what's wrong?" Manic asks worry.

"A bad dream, that's all." Sonette replies. Angel runs over and climbs on Sonette's lap, giving her a hug.

"It's okay, I'm here." Angel said and Sonette smiles.

"Yes, you are baby." Sonette whispers as Manic and Tails walks over. They then heard knocking on the balcony door so Sonette moves Angel off as she got up.

"Sonette." Sonic whispers as she walks over and pulls back to the curtains to see Teagan and Lucy Hedgehog. Sonette smiles as she opens the door and Lucy gives Sonette a hug.

"Oh Lucy, it's so good to see you." Sonette said.

"Teagan filled me in what's happened, I'm here to help anyway I can." Lucy tells her.

"Thank you Lucy." Sonette whispers. Lucy lets her go as Tails walks over with Aleena.

"Is this her, is this Aleena?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah, this is her." Tails replies.

"Can I hold her?" Lucy asks and Tails nods as he walks over and hands Aleena over. "Oh she's so beautiful." Lucy said and Sonette smiles.

"What do you expect, she takes after her mother." Teagan adds.

"She sure does." Tails adds.

"Can I talk to you Sonette?" Teagan asks and Sonette nods as she follows Teagan outside on the balcony.

"What's wrong?" Sonette asks as the lean against the railing.

"I'm worried about the punishment." Teagan replies.

"I'm worried about it too, but I am also worried about what happens if I don't go. Teagan Dean is out there, you know that." Sonette explains and Teagan sighs.

"Promise me you will enjoy your time here, your time with your family." Teagan tells her.

"I promise." Sonette said and Teagan smiles. "Besides: you, Sandra, Lucy, Fire, you are my family too and so is the creed." Sonette tells her and Teagan smiles.

"I know, it's just…" Teagan starts as the others walks out, but they didn't notices. "With your family, you don't know don't know when it will be the last time you see them." Teagan tells her and Sonette sighs.

"I keep fighting for my mother, I keep putting aside you lost your whole family because of those monsters out there." Sonette said.

"Sally, she was only a baby when they killed her. A baby. Who kills a baby?" Teagan asks.

"People who deserve to die." Manic said walking over. Teagan and Sonette looks over shock that they were there. Sonette sighs.

"Teagan, who do you remember being there that day? Who killed them?" Sonette asks.

"I don't know. It happened to fast and I went into hiding." Teagan replies. "Dean was there, I didn't want to say anything because he also killed you mother. His men were there." Teagan explains and Sonette sighs as she clench her fists.

"That man, that monster needs to die." Sonette said.

"I have to go." Teagan whispers as she goes to walk off but Sonette grabs her and pulls her into a hug. Teagan goes into shock, then sighs as she closes her eyes and Sonette wraps her arms around Teagan tight.

"We will get our revenge Teagan, I promise. They will pay for they have done to us, all of us." Sonette explains. Lucy hands Angel to Tails, then walks over and Sonette chuckles as they pulled her into the hug.

"We will. They took everything from us." Lucy said. Sonic walks over to Tails, placing his hand on Tails' shoulder. Tails nods. Sonette lets the pair go and Angel runs over. Sonette picks her up.

"Don't worry Angel, they will pay for what they did to you too." Sonette tells her and Angel gives Sonette a hug.

"You know, you can stay for dinner. I can make sure of it, you can also get Fire and Sandra. They are welcome here." Tails tells them.

"I'll get them." Teagan said as she jumps off and Sonette smiles. Tails hands Aleena to Manic and heads off. Manic smiles and Sonette takes a deep breath as she looks back at the city. She needs to stop the Babylon so she can stop and settle down with Tails and Aleena. They will pay.


	3. Chapter 3

**2 months later**

Sonette wakes up to Aleena crying and sighs as she gets up and walks over to her daughter. Sonette yawns as she picks Aleena up and starts to calm her down. Tails then walks over and wraps his arms around Sonette's waits. Sonette smiles. In the last two months Sonette has been training to get back into shape. Tails has been helping her a lot and been helping her with Aleena.

"How are you feeling?" Tails asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette whispers.

"I'll take Aleena why you get ready." Tails tells her. Sonette smiles as she hands Aleena over and gets dress. She's now wearing a white long bell sleeved blouse, a black vest, black breeches, a brown leather belt with two swords strap to either hip, a pistol in a holder behind her back and throwing blades across her chest, black high heel boots with a small hidden blade in her left boot, a brown leather shoulder bag and white gloves. Sonette then walks over and gets Aleena back. "See you soon." Tails said and Sonette nods as she walks off. Sonic left last month to tell Amy the good news and a letter was sent home. Manic is still here, keeping to his promise. He's been helping Teagan and the assassins for the last two months. The Babylon are back and are mad. Sonette walks into the dining hall to see Rosemary, Amadeus, Angel and Manic already there.

"Mother." Angel said as Sonette walks over and sits down.

"Morning dear." Rosemary greets.

"Morning." Sonette whispers as Tails walks in and sits next to Sonette.

"How's Aleena?" Amadeus asks.

"Fine, she didn't wake up last night." Sonette replies.

"That's good." Amadeus said and Sonette nods.

"I believe you and Manic are going out today." Rosemary said and Sonette takes a deep breath. First time since she had Aleena she was leaving her. Sonette has always been with Aleena and she was a little worried, but she has to. In seven months she will be leaving her.

"We are." Manic said and Rosemary nods.

"I hope that is okay with you." Sonette then said.

"It's fine." Rosemary tells her.

"Thank you." Sonette said and Rosemary smiles. After breakfast, Sonette and Manic heads off.

"You okay?" Manic asks worry.

"Yeah, just the first time I'm leaving Aleena." Sonette replies.

"Right, you have never left her side before." Manic said.

"I need to do this though, I leave in seven months." Sonette tells him and Manic sighs.

"Yeah, I guess you are." Manic whispers. "Come on." Manic said and Sonette nods. They met up with Teagan, Fire, Lucy and Sandra at the market.

"You're late." Fire said.

"Sorry, it took me a while to get Aleena asleep." Sonette tells him and Fire nods.

"How is she?" Teagan asks.

"Well." Sonette replies. "She's with her father." Sonette adds.

"Come on, we have work to do." Fire tells them and they head off. Sonette sighs, she has to stay with Fire. She's too rusty to go out alone. Fire looks at Sonette and sighs.

"We should split up." Teagan said and they all stop.

"Fine." Fire said.

"I'll take Lucy and head west." Sandra.

"Be careful." Sonette tells them.

"We will be." Sandra assures her.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Lucy said.

"Come on Manic, we'll head east." Teagan tells him and Manic nods.

"Take care sis." Manic said and the pair heads off. Sonette looks up at Fire who place his hand on her shoulder.

"I know you are upset Sonette." Fire said and Sonette sighs.

"I never could hide anything from you." Sonette whispers. "I had a nightmare two months ago. I was alone. Tails, Angel, Sonic, Manic, Amadeus and Rosemary were all dead. Dean was there and he had Aleena. I was then killed." Sonette tells him and Fire looks at her worry. "It felt so real which scares me the most." Sonette admits.

"Oh baby girl." Fire said, pulling her into a hug.

"He is out there, he could come for us." Sonette whispers.

"I know and we will stop him." Fire tells her and Sonette smiles. "Come on, let's keep going." Fire tells her as he lets her go. Sonette nods and they kept going.

"Do you think I have a target on my head?" Sonette asks.

"You did kill Mephiles and Shadow, I say you do." Fire replies.

"Aleena will never be safe while the Babylon are out there." Sonette whispers.

"We will stop them." Fire tells her.

"How?" Sonette asks. "There's too many of them Fire."

"We can do it." Fire tells her and Sonette sighs.

"You have been saying that since I was eight years old." Sonette whispers and Fire sighs. He has been.

"Sonette, I know this looks like we are never going to win, but we can." Fire tells her.

"It's hard to believe Fire, I'm sorry." Sonette said and Fire sighs.

"It's okay baby girl." Fire tells her. Sonette yawns and sighs. They then saw a group of Babylon walk in front of them and Sonette quickly turns around to see more Babylon.

"Looks like we're surrounded." Sonette whispers to Fire who pulls out his swords. People around them run off and Sonette grabs her swords.

"I'm too old for this." Fire said and Sonette sighs. She runs over to the group in front of her and starts taking care of them. Once she killed them she looks back as Fire killed the last one in his group. "Bloody Babylon." Fire said as Sonette walks over.

"Are you okay?" Sonette asks.

"I'm fine." Fire replies. "You?" Fire then asks and Sonette takes deep breath.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"We have to find the other." Fire tells her.

"I'll get Teagan and Manic." Sonette tells Fire as she goes to run off but Fire grabs her.

"Please, be careful." Fire tells her and Sonette nods. Fire lets her go and the pair splits up. Sonette runs to find Manic and Teagan. She has to find them. She then found the pair fighting a large group of Babylon. She runs over and helps the pair finish them off. Once done, Teagan sighs as she puts her sword away and place hr hand on her upper arm. Sonette puts her swords away and Manic sighs as he puts his away and walks to Teagan.

"Let me look at it." Manic tells Teagan who sighs as she moves her hand. "It isn't deep." Manic said and Sonette walks over.

"Where's Fire?" Teagan asks as Manic walks back and Sonette sighs.

"Went to find Sandra and Lucy. We were attacked as well." Sonette replies.

"Come on, we better head to the hideout and wait for them thee." Teagan tells them.

"Good idea." Sonette said and the trio heads off.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonette, Manic and Teagan made it the hideout to be greeted by Caley Swallow. Sonette sighs as she walks back. She didn't want to talk to Caley after what Caley did to her. Caley was part of the group that kidnapped her and sent to Lakemoon.

"What's going on?" Caley asks Teagan.

"Babylon." Teagan replies.

"Damn." Caley whispers. "You three okay?" Caley asks.

"We're fine." Teagan replies as Fire, Sandra and Lucy walks over.

"Thank goodness." Sonette said walking over and Lucy gives Sonette a hug. "Are you two okay?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, Fire got to us just in time." Sandra replies.

"That's good to hear." Sonette said as Lucy lets her go.

"I'm going to get this arm taken care of." Teagan said, walking off with Caley. Manic walks over and Sonette sighs.

"What is it?" Manic asks.

"Caley was part of the group that came into mine and Tails' room the night I was taken and sent to Lakemoon." Sonette replies. "I heard her voice." Sonette adds.

"I'm sorry about that Sonette." Fire said.

"Don't be." Sonette whispers. "I shouldn't be mad at her, she was just following orders." Sonette admits.

"You should head back to Aleena." Sandra said.

"She's with her father, she'll be fine." Sonette tells her and Sandra nods.

"Good point." Sandra whispers and Sonette yawns.

"Someone didn't sleep well." Manic said.

"Shut it." Sonette whispers. Then Teagan and Caley walks over and Sonette takes a deep breath.

"So the Babylon are back, this can't be good." Caley said. "What do we do?" Caley asks.

"We find out why they are here and where they are hiding." Fire replies.

"Got it, I'll see if we can get groups out there looking." Caley said walking off.

"You don't think Dean is here?" Lucy asks.

"I hope not." Sonette replies. "But if he is, he's dead." Sonette tells her and Lucy nods.

"Don't do anything stupid." Fire tells her and Sonette nods.

"Right, can't risk him getting me again." Sonette whispers and Fire nods.

"We should head out again." Teagan said.

"Right, you stay together." Fire tells them and walks off. Sonette sighs as she crosses her arms.

"What is it?" Manic asks.

"I don't know." Sonette replies and they head off. Sonette walks behind, staring at the others. What if Dean really is her? How would she react seeing him? Last time she let her guard down and ran after him. She can't do that again. She worried though, she has a daughter and husband to protect now. Sonette sighs as she shakes her head. She can't think about that now. Manic walks over and Sonette smiles.

"What is it?" Manic asks.

"Just got a lot on my mind." Sonette replies.

"Is it about that nightmare you had?" Manic asks.

"Dean could be here, coming after me and now I have a daughter and husband to protect. I'm scared Manic. He could come after Aleena. He's already taken our mother away from us, I can't lose her too." Sonette explains.

"And you won't sis." Manic tells her.

"How can you say that knowing all that has happen?" Sonette asks and Manic sighs.

"Because I have faith." Manic replies and Sonette sighs. "Look we don't even know if Dean is really here. At the moment we are just finding the Babylon." Manic tells her and Sonette thought of Clare.

"And I know who can help us." Sonette said. "I need to get home." Sonette tells Manic.

"Go, I'll stay with the girls." Manic tells her and Sonette nods. She runs off and heads home. Clare could know where they are. She runs home and heads to find Clare. She walks into the medic bay to see Snow White and Clare Fox.

"Lady Sonette." Snow greets.

"Can I speak to Clare, alone?" Sonette asks and Clare looks at her worried.

"Of course." Clare said walking over and they walk out.

"You know why I am here." Sonette tells her as they walk to a window.

"The Babylon are back in the city." Clare whispers.

"Tell me where they could be." Sonette said.

"Across the river has a couple of spots. The Gold Inn, the Swan Motel and a few other places. On this side, I'm not too sure but I think they own the tavern here. The Red Dragon." Clare explains.

"I have seen that place." Sonette whispers.

"As I said, I'm not too sure." Clare said. "I left before they told us." Clare adds and Sonette sighs.

"No, that's great. Stay with Snow." Sonette tells her and Clare nods as she walks off. Sonette goes to run off but stop when Tails walks over, holding Aleena.

"Sonette, what are you doing here?" Tails asks.

"Getting information." Sonette replies. Tails smiles as he hands Aleena over and Sonette smiles. "How is she?" Sonette asks softly.

"She's been great." Tails replies and Sonette kiss Aleena on the forehead. "How many Babylon are here?" Tails asks.

"We don't know, we all were attacked by a group of Babylon. We split up to cover more ground." Sonette explains.

"That's bad." Tails said.

"Very." Sonette adds. "The Red Dragon, does that tavern ring any bells to you?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, it's not far from here too." Tails replies. "Why?" Tails asks.

"I think the Babylon's own it." Sonette admits and Tails looks at her shock. Sonette hands Aleena over and sighs. "I'm going to check it out." Sonette adds.

"Be careful." Tails pleads and Sonette kiss him on the lips.

"I will, I promise." Sonette said and heads off. If the Babylons own the Red Dragon, there could be more of them here than Sonette's likings. She made it to the Red Dragon and climbs up on the building by it and stares at it. They were here. She knows it. Then she heard someone behind her so she quickly turns around to see Fire who shakes his head. "Damnit Fire." Sonette whispers as she went back to the Red Dragon.

"What are you doing here?" Fire asks, walking over.

"Following a lead." Sonette replies. Then the pair saw Dean Hedgehog and Sonette gaps in horror. He was here. "Dean." Sonette whispers.

"Move, now." Fire tells her and they head off. They found a quiet spot alone and Sonette sighs. "So that's Dean." Fire said and Sonette nods. "So he is here." Fire then said.

"He's going to die." Sonette whispers.

"In time, until then we have to tell the others what we found. Plus it is getting late." Fire tells her and Sonette sighs, but nods. They head back to the hideout to be greeted by Caley, Teagan, Sandra, Lucy and Manic.

"And where did you go?" Teagan asks.

"I went to see someone." Sonette replies. "The Red Dragon, anyone heard of it?" Sonette asks.

"Well yeah. It's a tavern." Manic replies.

"It belongs to the Babylon." Fire tells them.

"Dean is there." Sonette adds and Manic sighs. "We have a problem." Sonette adds.

"Yes we do." Manic whispers. Sonette sighs. As the day finished up, Manic and Sonette heads home. Sonette spent more time with Tails and Aleena since she doesn't have long with them. It hurts her knowing her can't be the mother Aleena deserves. Sonette and Tails were in their room, it was dark and they had dinner and bath. Sonette was holding Aleena who was drifting off to sleep.

"What is it?" Tails asks softly, seeing something bothering Sonette.

"What if Aleena grows up to hate me?" Sonette whispers and Tails sighs.

"I will never let that happen." Tails tells her.

"But I'm never going to be here Tails." Sonette tells him and Tails sighs. Sonette sighs as she gets up and puts Aleena into her coat. Tails sighs, not knowing what to do. Sonette walks back and lies down.

"Sonette." Tails whispers as he moves behind her and Sonette sighs as she rolls over to face Tails.

"I'm scared." Sonette whispers.

"I know you are, but I'm here." Tails tells her and Sonette snuggles into his chest. Tails wraps his arms around Sonette and sighs. Sonette closes her eyes.

"Tails… Dean is here." Sonette whispers and Tails looks at her worried. "I don't know what to do." Sonette admits.

"We'll work it out, together." Tails tells her and Sonette nods, then yawns. "Let's just get some sleep and worry about it tomorrow." Tails tells her.

"Good idea." Sonette whispers and Tails smiles as he closes his eyes and tries to get some sleep. Sonette smiles as she did the same. She has a big day tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and yawns. She opens her eyes and smiles, seeing Tails asleep in front of her. Sonette gets up and heads over to Aleena who was awake. Sonette smiles as she picks Aleena up.

"Morning baby." Sonette whispers. She then looks back to see Tails sitting up and Tails smiles. "Morning." Sonette whispers, walking over and sits down on the bed. Tails moves next to her and looks at Aleena.

"How did you sleep?" Tails asks.

"Great." Sonette replies. It was the best night sleep she has had in a while. Tails smiles. "We better get change." Sonette then whispers. Tails got up and dress first. Once done, Tails grabs Aleena and Sonette yawns.

"I'll be out soon." Sonette tells him and Tails nods, then kiss Sonette on the lips and walks out. Sonette gets up and goes to get change but stops. She walks to the chest at the foot of the bed and opens it. 'Should I?' Sonette thought. She then heard knocking on the balcony door so she walks over and opens it to see Fire.

"Get change into you assassin's outfit. We need you." Fire tells her and Sonette nods as she quickly gets dress, now wearing a white lose shirt, a creamy white waistcoat, long dark blue hooded coat, dark grey breeches, a brown leather belt with her sword strap to it and a pistol in a holder behind her back, brown leather boots, a brown leather shoulder bag, brown leather gloves, hidden blades and wrist-mounted crossbow. Fire then throws Sonette a red apple and Sonette sighs. Breakfast. Sonette starts eating as they walk out and heads off. She hopes the others won't be pissed off.

"What's going on?" Sonette asks.

"Zelda, she's here." Fire tells her and Sonette sighs. "She as demand to see you and since to them you are an assassin again bedsides being with your family she expect you to wear that." Fire explains.

"Great." Sonette whispers. "She has never fought against the Babylon, she has no idea the pain we go through." Sonette said and Fire sighs.

"Don't start on her, you know she wants you dead." Fire tells her and Sonette nods. They made it to the hideout to see Teagan, Sandra and Lucy waiting.

"Why is she here?" Teagan asks.

"Who cares, she's here now." Sonette tells them and Sandra sighs.

"Good luck, you're going to need it." Sandra said and Sonette takes a deep breath, then heads in. She didn't want to face her, but she has to. She found Zelda Fox standing on a staircase and sighs.

"Annabelle." Zelda said walking down.

"Zelda." Sonette whispers.

"Why Chandra and Hanna want to keep you alive I will never know." Zelda tells her and Sonette sighs.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Sonette asks, keeping calm. She has to. She won't let Zelda win.

"I want a report." Zelda tells her.

"The Red Dragon belongs to the Babylon. We have seen a group of Babylon inside. Dean Hedgehog being one of them." Sonette explains.

"I see, I want them taken care of." Zelda tells her as she starts walking up.

"It's not that easy Zelda!" Sonette shouts and Zelda stops walking. She turns around and Sonette sighs. "We need to find out how many Babylon are there and we need to come up with a plan so no assassins get killed." Sonette explains.

"I don't care!" Zelda shouts.

"You're going to get them killed! I won't let you come her and send my brothers and sisters to their death!" Sonette shouts.

"And you have done a great job with that. How many died because of you?" Zelda asks, walking down.

"Not me, no. That blood is not on my hands." Sonette tells her. "No, I won't let you to come into my city and tell me how to do things." Sonette explains.

"Shall I remind you Miss Hedgehog-" Zelda starts.

"It's Mrs Prower to you!" Sonette shouts, cutting Zelda off and Zelda gives Sonette an evil look. "And we will do things how we see fit. If you don't like then get out of my city!" Sonette tells her and walks off. She was not going to listen to more of Zelda crap. She walks out to see the others waiting. Fire shakes his head.

"What did I tell you?" Fire said.

"I'm done listening to her." Sonette whispers. "We are taking care of the Babylon in the Red Dragon." Sonette adds.

"How?" Lucy asks.

"Carefully, the only way we can." Sonette replies.

"Come on." Fire said and they head off. They went back to the Red Dragon and Sonette sighs.

"We need someone on the inside." Teagan said.

"I have a crazy idea." Sonette said, seeing Dean.

"No Sonette." Fire tells her, grabbing her and Sonette sighs.

"It's the only idea I have. I can get in." Sonette explains.

"Let her go." Sandra said and Fire sighs as she lets him go. Sonette follows Dean and climbs down. She lands in front of Dean and Dean chuckles.

"Hello Sonette." Dean greets.

"Hello Dean, it's been a while." Sonette said.

"Oh it has." Dean said. "I have been looking for you."

"Well here I am sweetie." Sonette said and Dean chuckles.

"Well I have missed you too." Dean said walking up to her. "Are you alone?" Dean asks looking around.

"Why would I tell you?" Sonette replies. Sonette was then grabbed and Sonette looks back to see a group of Babylon. Her gear was grabbed.

"Take her to the Red Dragon." Dean said and Sonette was dragged off. Sonette takes a deep breath as she looks up to see Fire who sighs. Sonette looks down and takes a deep breath. She was taken into the Red Dragon and down to the basement. She was tied up and thrown into a corner. Sonette sighs as she leans back and sighs as she waited. Then she saw Dean walks over and Sonette sighs.

"It is so good to see you my dear." Dean said, grabbing Sonette's leg and pulls her. Sonette looks at him scared, what was he doing to do to her. "Scared, well you should be. I have some plans for you and I have been waiting for a while to do to you." Dean said smiling and Sonette takes a deep breath. This was the worse idea she has come up with. "But first, we'll need to take some layers off." Dean said smiling, pulling out a dagger. Sonette whimpers in fear and Dean chuckles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again I have changed the rating to M for the few sense in this chapter – so a reminder this is now M and there will be… uh… sexual themes in this chapter**

* * *

Sonette moans as se slowly opens her eyes to find herself still in the basement of the Red Dragon, hanging by chains from the ceiling beams. Sonette's whole body burns with pain. She didn't think this plan through. She barely has any clothes left after what Dean did to her. She moans as she felt a warm hand run over her belly. It was Dean. He was admiring his work and Sonette.

"Sicko." Sonette whispers and Dean chuckles as he grabs Sonette's hip. Sonette gaps in pain.

"Don't be like that." Dean said smiling.

"I hate you." Sonette whispers and Dean walks out of her view. Sonette then drops to the ground and Sonette moans in pain. Sonette was then grabbed and dragged along the cold ground. "Stop!" Sonette begs and Dean slams her into the ground.

"I'm going to do something I should had done last time." Dean said and Sonette looks back to see lust in his eyes. She knew what he was going to do to her.

"No, please, don't." Sonette begs as she goes to crawl away but Dean pins her down. Sonette breaks down in tears. She should have listen to Fire. This was the worse idea. She wanted to be with Fire so much.

"This I am going to enjoy." Dean whispers into Sonette's ear and Sonette closes her eyes. Sonette cries out in pain as Dean's body shifted onto hers. Dean smiles and Sonette breaks down in tears. "Shh." Dean whispers, bitting Sonette's neck and Sonette gasp in pain.

"Stop." Sonette cries.

"I suggest you be quiet or… well I don't need to tell you what could happen." Dean warns her and Sonette sobs quietly. She wanted this to be over, she wanted Manic.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Manic is heading out to find his sister. She never made it to breakfast and he's worried. He was walking around and heads to the Red Dragon, knowing Sonette would be there. She has to be. He then saw Teagan walk over and grabs it, dragging him down an alley.

"What's going on?" Manic asks worried.

"Sonette was taken into the Red Dragon, we don't know where she is now or what's happening to her." Teagan tells him.

"Why didn't Sonette come to breakfast?" Manic asks.

"Zelda is here." Teagan replies. "Sorry, Zelda wanted to speak to Sonette."

"So she's in the Red Dragon now." Manic said as Fire, Sandra and Lucy walks over.

"Yeah, she is." Teagan whispers.

"We can't find her." Lucy adds and Manic looks at them worried.

"Sonette said Dean is in there, right?" Manic asks.

"Yeah." Fire replies.

"Why did you let her go in?" Manic asks with anger in his voice.

"We had no choice. We had a plan." Sandra replies and Manic sighs.

'Sonette.' Manic thought worried.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette cries out in pain. She could feel Dean's weight on her and she wanted him off.

"Please, stop!" Sonette begs, wanting it to end. "Stop!" Sonette cries and Dean chuckles. Sonette felt Dean get off her and lets out a sigh of relief as she rest her head on the cold ground. It was over. Sonette was in too much pain to even try to stand.

"Get her something to wear." she heard Dean said. "And get the ship ready." Dean adds as he walks off. Sonette was picked up as what clothes she had on was ripped on and she was put into a creamy white cotton dress. Sonette was in so much pain. She was then put in a barrel and the lid put on. Sonette wanted out of here. She then felt the barrel get picked up and sighs as she closes her eyes. She prayed someone would save her. The pain was too much.

"Keep her here for a while." she heard Dean said and she was sat down. Sonette moans as she closes her eyes. She was woken by yelling and a loud bang. Sonette opens her eyes and looks up as the lid was ripped off and she saw Fire standing over her.

"Baby girl." Fire whispers and Sonette reaches up. Fire pulls her into his arms and holds her bridal style.

"You came." Sonette whispers.

"What happened?" Fire asks.

"I don't want to talk about it, I want to go home." Sonette whispers as Manic runs over.

"I'm taking my sister home." Manic tells Fire who looks at him shock, but nods as he hands Sonette over. Sonette clings to Manic and Manic sighs as he runs off. "I know what happened Sonette, I know you were tortured and raped." Manic whispers.

"It was Dean." Sonette whispers and Manic tighten his grip around her. Dean will pay for this. Sonette closes her eyes.

'Hang on sis.' Manic thought. They made it to the house and Tails runs over.

"What happened?" Tails asks.

"Long story, can get you me a hot bath ready." Manic replies and Tails runs over. Rosemary walks over with Aleena. Rosemary looks at Sonette worried.

"What happened?" Rosemary asks.

"Dean tortured her and… he… he raped her." Manic replies and Rosemary looks at him shock.

"I got Aleena, you take care of her." Rosemary tells her. Manic nods. By the time the bath was ready, Sonette was half asleep. Manic sits her down and helps her take the dress off. He saw the new wounds she has.

"I don't want to." Sonette whines like a child. Manic sighs as he picks her up and slowly place her in. Sonette moans in pain as she sits in the hot bath. It was nice though. "Why did he do this to me?" Sonette asks softly.

"I don't know." Manic replies and Sonette sighs.

"He's going to die… I thought… I thought once he was done torturing me he would leave me, but he didn't. I… I'm sorry." Sonette whispers.

"I know sis, this isn't your fault." Manic tells her and Sonette nods. After the bath Manic helps her change and to her room where she saw Tails waiting. Manic kiss Sonette on the forehead and heads off. Tails takes a deep breath.

"Mother told me what happened. She has Aleena." Tails tells her. Sonette walks over and sighs as she gives Tails a hug. "It's okay Sonette, I'm here." Tails whispers.

"I know you are Tails." Sonette whispers and Tails smiles. The pair laid down and Sonette snuggles into her husband. She needs him more than ever. Tails wraps his arms around her. He will make sure Dean pays for hurting his wife.


	7. Chapter 7

**3 months later**

It now has been five months since Sonette has been here. She only has four months left till she leaves Tails and Aleena. Sonette slowly opens her eyes and smiles, seeing Tails and Aleena lying in front of her. Aleena wouldn't sleep unless she was in their bed so the pair let her. Tails has helped Sonette recover from what Dean did to her. Sadly Dean got away. Sonette wanted to slice his throat for what he did and so did Tails and Manic. Manic is still here, helping Teagan a lot. She's going to confront Teagan about that soon. Sonette sighs as she thought about Zelda, she was acutely nice to Sonette after what happened to hear. Fire said that Zelda knows what it is like to be hurt the way Sonette was hurt. Sonette understands a little bit more about Zelda but wants to know more but Zelda left two months ago. Before Sonette could ask. It bugs her a lot that she missed out to see why Zelda is the way she is. Sonette yawns as she closes her eyes. She then heard Aleena whine so she opens her eyes to see the toddler and smiles as she sits up and picks Aleena up.

"Shh." Sonette whispers as she got and walks out, leaving Tails to sleep in. Tails has been having trouble with sleep so she doesn't want to wake him. She stops at a window and sighs as she thought about all she has been through. Dean was the first man that raped her and she can't get it out of her head. She tries but it will always be there. Sonette looks at Aleena who looks up at her with bright sky blue eyes. "I promise you Aleena, you will never go through the pain I have gone through." Sonette whispers to her, then kiss her on the forehead and Aleena smiles. 'My baby girl.' Sonette then thought.

"Sonette." Tails whispers as he walks over and Sonette looks over.

"I didn't know you were awake." Sonette whispers.

"Are you okay?" Tails asks.

"Yeah, Aleena was awake and I didn't want to wake you." Sonette explains and Tails smiles as he wraps his arms around Sonette. Sonette smiles.

"How is Aleena?" Tails asks.

"Fine." Sonette replies.

"And you?" Tails asks and Sonette sighs.

"I'm getting better, I only have four months left here." Sonette replies and Tails sighs.

"It sucks." Tails whispers. "We're going to miss you." Tails tells her and Sonette smiles.

"And I will miss you both so much." Sonette tells him. "We better get ready." Sonette said and they head back to their room. Sonette got change into her assassin outfit. She is still an assassin. She grabs Aleena who laughs and Sonette smiles.

"Come on." Tails said as he walks over, ready to go.

"Of course." Sonette said and they head off. They walk into the dining hall to Manic, Angel, Amadeus and Rosemary waiting.

"Mother!" Angel shouts smiling and Sonette smiles.

"Morning." Rosemary greets smiling.

"Morning." Tails said as they sat down and Sonette yawns.

"You okay sis?" Manic asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies smiling and Manic smiles. It was good to see her smile even after all she has been through. After breakfast, Sonette and Tails walked off and Sonette looks at Aleena.

"What is it?" Tails asks as they stopped.

"Nothing, I just have to go." Sonette replies as she kiss Aleena on the forehead and sighs. Tails kiss her and Sonette smiles as she hands Aleena over.

"Be careful." Tails tells her.

"I will." Sonette whispers and heads off. She heads to the hideout to meet up with the others. For the last month all she has been doing is training. Fire hasn't left her side while she is out. She always has someone with her. She hates it though she doesn't say anything. What was the point? Their minds are already set and she knows she can't change them. She only gets time to herself when she is walking there. That's a positive at least. She made it to the hideout to be greeted by Sandra who gives Sonette a hug. Sonette sighs, Sandra has been blaming herself for what has happened because she told Fire to let Sonette go.

"Morning." Sandra whispers as she lets Sonette go.

"Morning." Sonette said as they walk in. Teagan and Lucy walks over and Sonette smiles. Lucy was the first to give Sonette a hug.

"How are you feeling?" Teagan asks as Fire walks over.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies as Lucy lets go and Teagan gives her a hug.

"That's good." Teagan said, letting Sonette go.

"Sonette, a moment." Fire said and Sonette sighs, but nods as she follows him. "Are you sure you want to keep doing this?" Fire asks.

"I do Fire." Sonette replies as they stop. "Do you not believe I am ready?" Sonette asks.

"I know you are physically ready, but are you mentally or emotionally." Fire replies and Sonette sighs as she thought about it more. She wasn't sure.

"I… I don't know." Sonette whispers and Fire sighs.

"We have less than four months till we have to Dracbarrow where we will meet Mason. You need to be ready." Fire tells her.

"I get it Fire." Sonette said shaking her head and sighs. "What am I supposed to do? I am doing the best I can." Sonette asks and Fire sighs.

"We have to keep training." Fire tells her.

"Is that all we are going to do?" Sonette asks as Teagan, Lucy and Sandra walks over.

"You are not ready to go out again. Not after that last stunt you pulled. It will be awhile before I let you out again." Fire tells her and Sonette sighs as she closes her eyes. She should have saw that coming.

"Fine." Sonette whispers, seeing no point fighting about it.

"Now get ready, meet you out in the courtyard." Fire tells her and walks off.

"Fire is being a bit harsh on you after what happened." Teagan whispers.

"Don't worry about it." Sonette whispers.

"We should talk to him." Sandra said.

"Don't." Sonette tells them and walks off. She walks out to the courtyard and sighs. Fire has been harsh on Sonette, pushing her hard but what can she do? Fire is doing what he thinks is right and he is the oldest. Sonette sighs, maybe she should have listen to him and she wouldn't be here. Sonette then felt a hand on her shoulder so she looks back to see Fire. "Sorry, lost in my thoughts once again." Sonette said smiling and Fire nods.

"We'll worry about you doing that later." Fire said walking back and Sonette takes a couple steps back. "Ready?" Fire asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sonette replies and Fire chuckles.

"Let's do this then." Fire said and Sonette smiles.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonette goes to attack Fire who trips her and slams her onto her back. Sonette moans as she looks at Fire who has his sword pointing at her.

"That wasn't very smart." Fire said putting his sword away and puts out his hand out.

"I will never beat you." Sonette whispers as she takes Fire's hand who pulls her up. "I did hear a crack though." Sonette said.

"You'll be fine." Fire said as Lucy, Teagan and Sandra walks over. Sonette grabs her sword and puts it away.

"Girls, what is it?" Fire asks.

"Bodies, a large group of people have died. We need to check this out." Teagan explains.

"Come on." Fire tells them and they head off. They pushed through the large group and saw bodies all lined up. Then two people walks over and lays another down.

"And where are our leaders!?" a voice shouts.

"Sonette, we need you as Lady Sonette here." Fire whispers. Sonette pulls her hood down and walks over.

"Lady Sonette!" a voice shouts as Sonette drops by a body. Poison. She knew what poison it was, Babylon's poison. Sonette sighs as Fire, Teagan, Sandra and Lucy walks over.

"Lucy, I need you to get Snow and Clare." Sonette tells her and Lucy runs off.

"Why kill so many people?" Teagan asks.

"So far 19 are dead." a tiger said as he walks over and Sonette looks at him.

"What do they have in common besides the poison?" Sonette asks.

"I don't know, they all had cups in their hands." the tiger replies and Sonette sighs.

"We don't know what they drank so we can't know what the poison is in." Sonette said standing up. "Everyone needs to smell what they drink!" Sonette shouts. She heard the crowed talk, she knows they are scared. They should be. The Babylon attack is effecting so many people. Then Amadeus runs over and gasp in horror.

"What do we have Sonette?" Amadeus asks.

"Babylon's Poison. The Babylon have hit back hard. I have never seen so many people died because of the poison." Sonette explains as three bodies were carried over. "Now there's 22 people dead." Sonette whispers and Amadeus sighs.

"Okay we need to know what they drank. We need the cups!" Amadeus tells everyone and some people run off. Sonette sighs as she scans over the body. They were all adults. None were babies, children or teens. "What is it?" Amadeus asks.

"Wine, it has to been in wine because they are all adults." Sonette said and Amadeus looks at the bodies.

"I want all the new stock of wine taken to my place at once for checking! Now!" Amadeus shouts and more people run off. The tiger Sonette was talking to runs over with a cup. Sonette smell it and sighs. It has a strong smell now the cup is empty. She wipes her finger in the cup and looks at her hand. Red wine. Sonette sighs as she looks at Amadeus. "We better get to work." Amadeus said walking.

"You said the Babylon did this." the tiger said and Sonette nods.

"This is their poison, made with a special mix of a range of poison. We don't know what they use." Sonette explains as she looks at the body. "Did you know anyone of them?" Sonette asks.

"My sister." the tiger replies with tears in his eyes and Sonette closes her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Sonette whispers.

"Get them for this, promise me my lady you will." the tiger tells her.

"I promise." Sonette said as she opens her eyes and the tiger walks off. Sonette sighs as Lucy, Snow and Clare run over.

"Oh my." Snow whispers.

"All poison." Sonette tells them.

"Their poison." Clare whispers as she closes her eyes. "Why… why are they doing this?" Clare asks and Sonette sighs as she walks up to Clare, placing her hand on Clare's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter why, we have to stop them." Sonette tells her and Clare opens her eyes.

"I better go and make some antidote." Clare said.

"Wait you know it." Sonette quickly said before Clare could head off.

"It was part of my job to make the poison and cure the poison. It's not going to be easy but I can do it and I know Snow has what I need." Clare tells her and runs off as Fire, Teagan and Sandra walks over.

"Okay, we need to find that wine, find who else has it and is alive and get them to Clare." Sonette explains.

"Good idea, we'll split up to cover more ground. Sonette you stay with Snow." Fire tells them and Sonette sighs.

"Fine." Sonette whispers. Lucy sighs as she grabs Sonette's hand and Sonette looks at her, shaking her head. Lucy walks over to Fire. Sonette takes a deep breath as Lucy, Fire, Sandra and Teagan heads off.

"Does Fire not trust you?" Snow asks as they got to work.

"I don't know anymore." Sonette replies and Snow sighs.

"I have never seen this poison before." Snow admits.

"Sadly I have, number of times." Sonette tells her and Snow sighs. "I can't believe Clare knows the antidote." Sonette whispers.

"That's amazing, that girl have been through so much and she's finally on the right side of the war." Snow said.

"Her adopted father was a good man, I had faith in her." Sonette whispers as Tails runs over. Tails look at the bodies and sighs. "Tails." Sonette whispers as she walks over to him.

"So many people are dead." Tails whispers as five more bodies were brought over.

"It's just getting worse." Sonette whispers.

"Father wants the bodies burnt." Tails tells him. "We are working on it as we speak."

"Of course, we can't risk this getting too far and we don't have enough room to bury everyone because we don't know how many people are going to die." Sonette explains. Then six more bodies were carried over.

"How many?" Tails asks.

"At the moment, around 33." Sonette replies, shaking her head and Tails sighs. "We have to keep hope up for these people, that's what they need right now." Sonette tells him.

"Good idea." Tails said and kiss Sonette. Sonette smiles as she rest her forehead on Tails'. "We will work this out. I know we will." Tails tells Sonette who chuckles.

"I have done it before, we can do it now, together." Sonette tells him and Tails smiles.

"Yeah, we can." Tails whispers.


	9. Chapter 9

Sonette was standing with Tails, Angel, Rosemary, Manic and Amadeus, holding Aleena and staring at the fire, watching the bodies of the victims burn. 104 people, killed by the Babylon's poison, but they managed to save 23 people from it. Clare made a large patch so they always have it now. Sonette sighs as she saw Fire, Teagan, Sandra and Lucy and shakes her head. This shouldn't have happened. They managed to get the rest of the poison wine, but they were a little late. Sonette looks at Angel who was holding on her coat. She didn't want to bring Angel along, but she wanted to come. Sonette sighs as she looks at Tails who place his hand on her lower back. This was a sad day for Arkshire.

"They won't get away with this." Amadeus said and Sonette closes her eyes.

"We'll worry about that tomorrow, at the moment it is a time to morn." Rosemary tells him and Amadeus nods.

"Sonette." Tails whispers and Sonette opens her eyes.

"So many people, gone." Sonette whispers. Tails wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her close. "They will pay, but as Rosemary said, tomorrow. We need to help the families affected by this attack." Sonette explains.

"We have people already on that." Amadeus tells her and Sonette nods. How were they going to move on from this? They are just lucky more weren't killed. Sonette sighs. Manic place his hand on Sonette's shoulder.

"What is it?" Tails asks.

"I have work to do, a lot of work to do to get the Babylon out of this city." Sonette explains and Amadeus looks at her. Sonette looks at Aleena and kiss her on the forehead. Aleena giggles and Amadeus sighs.

"We all do." Amadeus said, look forward.

"I need to see Fire." Sonette said, handing Anna to Tails and Angel walks over and grabs Tails' leg. Sonette walks off to get some answers and to get help. She runs over and Fire sighs.

"Baby girl." Fire whispers.

"We need someone watching the docks so something like this doesn't happen again." Sonette tells him.

"I have told Caley the same. She's going to have assassin posted at the docks." Fire explains and Sonette nods. "What is it?" Fire asks.

"This shouldn't have happened." Sonette replies and Fire sighs.

"She's right, we should have already had people at the docks." Teagan adds.

"Now there are Babylon in my city and we need to get them out before they come for my family and us." Sonette tells. "I do have two daughters to protect as well." Sonette adds.

"And we will take care of the." Fire tells her.

"We or you?" Sonette asks and Fire sighs. "Look it's getting late, I'm going to stay with Tails, Aleena and Angel. I'll see you tomorrow." Sonette tells them.

"Good idea." Teagan said.

"Take care." Sonette said walking back.

"You okay sis?" Manic asks.

"Yeah, let's head home." Sonette replies.

"Good idea." Rosemary said and they head off. They head back and Sonette sighs. Once home, Sonette heads to her room and takes her gear off and coat. She then sighs as walks over to the window and she remembers when she first saw someone die from the Babylon Poison.

 _A 17 year old Sonette is following Fire with a 17 year odd Sandra and 16 year old Teagan behind her. They came to a body and a woman crying next to it. Fire walks over and drops by it._

" _Poison." Fire said as Teagan, Sandra and Sonette walks over. Sonette picks up the cup and sniffs it, then coughs from the over welling smell of the poison. Fire grabs the cup and smells it, then sighs._

" _What is it?" Teagan asks as Fire hands the cup over. Teagan smells it. "Babylon poison." Teagan said, handing the cup to Sandra who smells it._

" _Damnit." Sandra whispers._

" _Come on, they're here." Fire said and they head off. Sonette looks at them confused. They climb on top of a building and Sonette sighs._

" _What is Babylon poison?" Sonette asks._

" _Right, I haven't told you." Fire said and sighs. "Babylon have made this own special kind of poison. We don't know what is in it, but we know there is a range of other poison in it. Most of them time you don't smell it till of course the cup is empty as you know. Most time you can smell if before you drink whatever it is in." Fire explains._

" _It's not nice." Teagan whispers._

" _That's bad." Sonette whispers and Sandra takes her hand._

" _So we have a Babylon problem here after all." Teagan said and Fire nods._

" _We have to be careful. They could know we are here by now." Fire tells them._

" _Don't worry, we'll be fine. I'll keep Sonette close to me." Sandra said and Fire nods._

" _Good idea." Fire said. "Stay here, I have to report this." Fire tells them and heads off._

" _Are you okay Sonette?" Teagan asks._

" _How much pain does the person feel who drinks the poison?" Sonette asks softly._

" _A bit." Teagan replies and Sonette sighs._

" _More of a reason to stop them." Sandra adds and Sonette nods._

" _Now we wait." Teagan said and Sonette sighs._

Sonette shakes her head back into reality when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looks back to see Tails.

"Are you okay?" Tails asks.

"Yeah, just thinking." Sonette replies.

"About?" Tails asks curious.

"When I first was told about the Babylon poison. I was 17. Teagan and Sandra helped me a lot and we found out who was killing the people." Sonette explains.

"That's good." Tails said and Sonette smiles.

"Yeah it is." Sonette whispers. As the day finished up, they had dinner and got ready for bed. Sonette was tried after the day she had. Training then a Babylon attack. Sonette yawns as she puts Aleena to sleep and puts her into bed. Tails smiles as he walks over and wraps his arms around Sonette. Sonette smiles as she closes her eyes.

"We have a big day tomorrow, mother is going to watch the girls." Tails tells her and Sonette smiles. Then they heard the door open so they look over to see a crying Angel.

"Angel." Sonette said shock.

"Mother, father." Angel cries as she runs over and Sonette picks her up into a hug. "I had a nightmare." Angel whispers. "Can I stay here?" Angel asks.

"Of course." Tails replies and Sonette smiles as she walks over to the bed. She then lies down with Angel in front of her as Tails walks to his side and lies down. Angel smiles and Sonette chuckles.

"Night Angel." Sonette whispers.

"Night mother, father." Angel whispers as she closes her eyes. Sonette smiles as she closes her eyes and tries to get some sleep. She does have a big day tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Just to let people know I have a poll going on to the sequel for 'A Pirate or A Maid'. The quest is - 'For the sequel for 'A Pirate or A Maid' should I kill Sonette the Hedgehog off or should she live?' Please drop by and take the poll, I truly do need the feedback or they won't be a sequel. Now to the chapter.**

* * *

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and sighs as she slowly opens her eyes to see Angel, Aleena and Tails asleep in front of her. Aleena woke up crying in the middle of the night so they let her sleep here. As soon as Tails laid down with her she calmed down and slowly went to sleep. Sonette smiles as Tails opens his eyes and smiles back.

"Morning." Tails whispers.

"Morning." Sonette whispers back. Sonette sighs, it was time to get up. Then Angel yawns as she stretch and smiles as she looks at Sonette and Tails.

"Morning." Angel whispers, then saw Aleena. Angel smiles as she kiss Aleena on the forehead. Angel then gets up and climbs over Sonette and runs off.

"Guess she's in hurry." Tails said. Aleena wakes up crying and Tails smiles as he picks her up and calms her down.

"I'll quickly get dress." Sonette said as she got up and got dress into her assassin outfit. She then walks over and Tails hands Aleena over. Tails then got up and dress and Sonette smiles at Aleena.

"What is it?" Tails asks.

"Nothing, just thinking." Sonette replies. Tails walks over, dressed and wraps his arms around her. "Do you think Angel feels left out?" Sonette asks worry.

"I don't think so." Tails said.

"Maybe I should stay home, make sure." Sonette whispers.

"I'll stay home, you get the Babylon." Tails tells her. Sonette turns around to face Tails who kiss her. Sonette smiles.

"Are you sure?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, I am. I need to handle this anyway." Tails tells her and Sonette nods.

"I should check on her at least." Sonette said, handing Aleena over and Tails nods.

"See you soon." Tails said walking off and Sonette heads to find Angel. She then heard Angel scream and starts running. She barges into the room to see Angel being hold by a Babylon who goes to stab her but Sonette grabs a dagger and throws it, hitting the Babylon in the head. Angel got away as the body dropped.

"Angel." Sonette said running over and drops down to one knee and Angel gives Sonette a hug, breaking down in tears. Guards then run in and Sonette sighs. "And what took you so long!?" Sonette asks as she wraps her arms around Angel.

"I'm sorry my lady, we had a problem at the west side." a guard said and Sonette shakes her head. Sonette looks down at Angel who was shaking. Sonette stands up and starts walking out.

"Get rid of the body." Sonette tells the guards as she walks out and heads off.

"M-mum." Angel whispers.

"I got you baby." Sonette whispers and Angel breaks down in tears. Sonette walks into the dining hall to see the others already there and looking at her worried.

"What happened?" Amadeus asks.

"She was attacked by a Babylon." Sonette replies, walking to the empty chair by Tails. Tails pushes it back and Sonette goes to sit Angel down, but Angel clings to Sonette, too scared to let her go. Sonette sighs as she sits down.

"The poor dear." Rosemary said.

"Where were the guards?" Manic asks.

"They had a problem at the west side." Sonette replies.

"I'll make sure that won't happen again." Amadeus assures Sonette who nods.

"Thank you." Sonette said. After breakfast Sonette goes to hand Angel to Tails but Angel wouldn't let Sonette go. Sonette sighs and Rosemary looks at them worried. "Come on baby, I need you to stay with your father and grandmother while I'll take care of the Babylon." Sonette tells her. Angel sighs as she looks at Tails who has his hands out. Angel reaches over and lets Sonette go, then clings to Tails who smiles. Rosemary smiles as she walks over with Aleena.

"We got her, go." Tails tells her.

"I'll be back when I can." Sonette said and runs off. She heads out to tell Fire what happened. How dare one of them come into Angel's room? Sonette stops before she runs out. Clare. Sonette quickly turns around to find Clare. That has to be the reason one was here. She came to Clare's door to see Snow knocking.

"Lady Sonette, I can't get Clare up." Snow said. Sonette went in to find the room a mess and Clare gone. Sonette gasp in horror. "Clare!" Snow shouts, looking around. Sonette shakes her head. Why didn't she see this? She should have been here sooner.

"Report this, now." Sonette tells Snow who runs off. Sonette runs to the window and sighs. 'Clare, I'm coming. I promise.' Sonette thought as she jumps out the window and heads off. She ran into the hideout to be greeted by Caley, Fire, Teagan, Sandra and Lucy.

"What's wrong?" Fire asks, running over to Sonette who was trying to catch her breath back.

"Babylon, one tried to kill Angel and Clare is missing." Sonette replies. "I need help finding her." Sonette pleads.

"We have three groups of Babylon on our radar. I think I know where Clare is. A ship is getting ready to leave." Caley explains. "We have a group ready, we are waiting on you." Caley tells her.

"Let's go." Sonette said.

"Couldn't agree more." Teagan said walking over and grabs Sonette's hand and runs off with Sandra close behind them. They came to the docks to see the group ready.

"Let's go." Sandra said and Sonette dropped back. All she wanted was Clare. She promised Zeus she will protect her and she will not let him down. They came to the ship and the Babylon try to attack but they were killed. Sonette drops down and killed anyone in her way. She has Teagan and five other assassins.

"Clare!" Sonette calls as she looks around. She needed to find Clare and knowing the Babylon, she will be in a barrel or create. She then found a create that caught her eye. It was a long rectangle create. She runs over and sighs.

"Sonette!" Teagan shouts, throw a crowbar at her. Sonette pries it open and saw Clare tied up, gaged and blindfolded. Clare screams and Sonette lifts her up, then knees behind her and leans Clare against her so Clare's head is on Sonette's chest. Sonette takes the blindfold off and Clare looks at her with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay, it's me." Sonette assures Clare as she takes the gag off.

"Y-you found me." Clare cries.

"I found you and I am taking you home." Sonette tells her as she grabs a dagger and Clare breaks down in tears.

"They were going to kill me." Clare cries.

"I know." Sonette whispers as she goes to cut Clare free till Clare spoke again.

"No you don't. Once they got out at sea they were going to throw me off into the water. They… they were going… I would have drowned." Clare explains and Sonette sits the dagger down, the place her hand under Clare's chin and makes Clare looks at her.

"You are in my arms now, I'm here and taking you home. I promised a wise man I would protect you, okay." Sonette tells her and Clare nods. Sonette kiss Clare on the forehead, then grabs the knife and cuts the rope off. She then helps Clare up and they head off. They got up to see the assassins carrying the bodies of the dead off.

"Looks like we got a new ship." Sandra said.

"Pack supplies and send her to Lakemoon. We need more ships." Sonette said.

"True." Teagan said. "Okay people, we have our orders, let's get this baby sea ready!" Teagan shouts as Fire, Lucy and Caley walks on.

"Sending her home?" Fire asks.

"Yeah." Teagan replies.

"Good idea, get more supplies for here anyway." Caley said. "I'll get a group ready." Caley said walking off.

"I'm taking Clare home, be back soon." Sonette said.

"Take care." Fire said and the pair heads off. Sonette wraps her arms around Clare who was clinging to Sonette.

" _People need you." Mephiles voice echoed through Sonette's mind._ _ *****_

'He was right.' Sonette thought.

 ***Assassin: Misunderstood ~ Chapter 4***


	11. Chapter 11

Sonette and Clare made it back to be greeted by Manic. Manic runs over and Sonette gives him a hug.

"Are you two okay?" Manic asks as Sonette lets her go.

"We're fine." Sonette replies, looking at Clare who was still shaking. "Let's get her inside." Sonette tells him and Manic nods as they head in. Sonette kept Clare close. Manic walks off and Sonette and Clare went to Sonette's room. Clare sat down on the bed and Sonette sighs.

"Father was right about you." Clare whispers. "He said you were different and I see it." Clare adds. Then Amadeus walks in and Sonette turns around to face him.

"Is she okay?" Amadeus asks as Tails, Angel and Rosemary walks in who was carrying Aleena.

"She's in shock, but she will be fine." Sonette replies.

"Why did they take her?" Rosemary asks.

"Because…" Sonette starts and Clare stands up.

"The Babylon has a motto and I know Angel knows it too well. Once a Babylon, always a Babylon. Leaving the group is against the law and the punishment is death or being locked away for the rest of your life. Leaving the group makes that person a traitor and they are hunted down. Angel and I are on their list because we left the group." Clare explains as Angel walks over. Angel gives Clare a hug and Clare wraps her arms around Angel.

"They can't stay here then." Amadeus tells her and Sonette looks at her shock as she stands in front of Angel and Clare who both go into shock. "I'm thinking about my family. If the Babylon are after them, then I want them gone." Amadeus explains.

"Mother." Angel whispers, grabbing Sonette's coat.

"Amadeus!" Rosemary shouts and Tails looks at his father shock.

"Fine, in four months they will be coming with me, but they have to stay here till then." Sonette tells him.

"Fine." Amadeus said and walks off.

"Take Aleena." Rosemary tells Tails who nods as he takes his daughter. Rosemary then runs off and Sonette sighs.

"That's not fair." Angel cries.

"I know baby, but I'm not leaving you. You will stay with me and you Clare." Sonette tells them as she turns around to face them and Tails walks over.

"Father!" Angel cries and Sonette gets Aleena. Tails then picks Angel into a hug and Angel clings to him.

"I don't care what my father said, I love you Angel as much as I love Aleena. You two are my girls." Tails tells her and Sonette smiles. Tails sits Angel down. "Stay with your mother, I'm going to take care of my father." Tails tells her.

"Be careful, I don't like it when your father is mad." Sonette pleads and Tails walks over, giving her a kiss.

"I'll be fine, stay here." Tails said and Sonette nods. Tails heads off and Sonette smiles.

"Hey Clare, how old are you?" Sonette asks as they walk onto the balcony.

"I'm 17." Clare replies.

"17, I thought you were older." Sonette admits.

"You aren't the first person who told me that. I try to act double my age. I don't want to be treated as a child." Clare explains and Sonette smiles.

"That's understandable." Sonette whispers. Clare sighs and Sonette place her hand on Clare's lower back. Clare smiles as Angel stands in front of them. "What is it?" Sonette asks, seeing something on her mind.

"I… it's just I have always wanted to find a place where I belong." Clare admits softly and Sonette smiles.

"You found it." Sonette tells her and Clare smiles as she leans into Sonette and stares at the great city below. "If you two can't stay then you can come with me." Sonette tells them.

"Can I come no matter what?" Clare asks.

"If you really want to, yes." Sonette replies.

"I do, I want to get back at the Babylon." Clare tells her and Sonette smiles. Then Fire, Teagan, Sandra and Lucy climb up and Sonette chuckles.

"Here you are." Fire said.

"Yeah, sorry. Amadeus doesn't want Angel and Clare here because the Babylon are after them so Tails and Rosemary are going to take care of him so I need to stay." Sonette explains. "Also Clare is coming with us in four months." Sonette tells them.

"Welcome to the family." Lucy said walking over and gives Clare a hug. Clare blush. Family. Sonette chuckles as she place her hand on Clare's shoulder.

"Zeus would be proud of you." Sonette tells Clare who nods with tears in her eyes.

"He would be." Clare whispers as she wipes her eyes.

"So you're stuck here for a while." Fire said and Sonette sighs.

"Yeah, maybe it's a good thing." Sonette tells him.

"We can stay with you." Sandra said and Teagan smiles.

"Yeah." Teagan adds.

"That would be nice." Sonette admits as she sits down. Everyone sat in a circle and Clare smiles.

"Anyway, Caley got a small group who are taking the ship we took to Lakemoon. Then we hope she can get more supplies brought back." Sandra tells Sonette.

"Good and good thing she found that ship. I would have lost Clare otherwise." Sonette admits.

"What was going to happen to you?" Fire asks.

"They were just going to throw me off the ship, I was in a create, tied up, gaged and blindfolded. I was so scared." Clare explains.

"You're safe now." Fire tells her and Clare smiles.

"I know I am." Clare whispers.

"Wait Sonette, didn't the Babylon wanted to that to you when you were grabbed when you were 18?" Teagan asks and Sonette sighs.

"Yeah, they did but I was in a barrel." Sonette replies as she remembers what happens.

 _An 18 year old Sonette was sitting in a barrel, tied up and gaged. She was scared. She was captured by the Babylon who plan to kill her, but she isn't sure how._

" _You okay in here sweetie?" a male voice asks and Sonette screams. The man name is Liam. He is the reason Sonette is stuck in here. "Okay I want her ready to throw off into the sea in five! We don't have long!" Liam shouts and Sonette goes into shock. They are going to throw her off. The lid is nailed down, she tried to get out but couldn't. Sonette breaks down in tears. She wanted Fire._

' _Fire, where are you?' Sonette thinks to herself as she tries to undo the rope, but it was too tight._

" _What the?" a voice shouts and Sonette panics. She then looks up as the lid was ripped off to see Fire. Fire quickly throws the lid and picks Sonette up._

" _I got you." Fire said, taking the gag off and cutting Sonette free. Sonette breaks down in tears as she gives Fire a hug._

" _They were going to throw me into the sea." Sonette cries._

" _It's okay, I'm here baby girl." Fire assures her and Sonette smiles as she closes her eyes._

"Sonette!" Fire shouts and Sonette shakes her head back into reality.

"Sorry, lost in my thoughts." Sonette said as she looks at Aleena who was asleep. She sighs.

"What is it?" Teagan asks and Sonette looks over.

"Just have a lot on my mind, that's all." Sonette replies.

"Don't we all." Lucy said and Sonette nods. Sonette leans back and looks at the sky, it was going to be a long day.


	12. Chapter 12

**4 months later**

Sonette wakes up after a nightmare and sighs as she lies down. Another one about Dean. Sonette takes a deep breath. Today is her last full day here. They set sail tomorrow, midday. Sonette has been busy fighting both the Babylon and Amadeus to let Angel stay with Tails and Aleena. It took them three months till he gave in. Sonette couldn't be happier. Sonette sighs as she gets up and change. She then walks over and check on Aleena who was fats asleep. Sonette smiles as she walks to the window. Her last day. She didn't want to leave them. It hurts her every time she thinks about it. Sonette felt arms wrapped around her waist so she looks back to see Tails behind her.

"What is it?" Tails asks.

"I leave tomorrow." Sonette replies softly. "I don't want to leave." Sonette adds and Tails sighs. He didn't want her to leave either.

"You have to though." Tails said and Sonette looks at Aleena.

"I know but… but…" Sonette starts but starts crying. Tails turns her around and pulls her into a hug.

"I know you don't want to leave, I know but you have to. The Babylon need to be taken cared off." Tails tells her and Sonette nods. He was right.

"I'm sorry." Sonette whispers as she clams down and Tails smiles as he lets her go and wipes her tears away.

"Don't be." Tails tells her. They then heard Aleena so the walk over to see she is awake. Sonette picks her up and sighs.

"I'm going to miss you all." Sonette whispers.

"And we will miss you." Tails said walking off and Sonette sigh as she kiss Aleena on the forehead. She is ready to go out, she just doesn't want to. Tails then walks over and Sonette sighs. "Come on." Tails said and they head off. They walk into the dining room to see Amadeus, Angel, Manic and Rosemary waiting.

"Morning sweetheart." Rosemary greets.

"M-morning." Sonette whispers, sitting down and Manic sighs as Tails sits down next to her.

"What's wrong sis?" Manic asks.

"Nothing, just… just tired." Sonette replies and Manic sighs. That was a lie. After breakfast, Manic caught up with Sonette who sighs.

"What is it?" Manic asks as Tails walks over.

"It's my last day Manic, I leave tomorrow." Sonette replies.

"And you don't want to go." Manic said and Sonette nods.

"But I have to because of my punishment and the fact is Dean is out there. After all he has done to me, I need to stop him." Sonette explains.

"Which worries me a lot." Manic admits and Sonette sighs.

"I know." Sonette whispers and Manic sighs. Sonette then hands Aleena to Tails who sighs. "I… I have to go. I'll be home tonight." Sonette said. Tails nods, their last night together. Tails smiles as he got an idea.

"I hope so." Tails then said and Sonette smiles.

"See you then." Sonette said and heads off. She heads to the hideout to see what she has to do today before she leaves tomorrow. She hates the idea of leaving. Sonette sighs. They still have work to do. Sonette walks into the hideout to be greeted by Teagan who smiles.

"How are you?" Teagan asks.

"Okay, a little upset." Sonette replies.

"Come on, we have work to do." Teagan tells her and Sonette nods as Fire walks over.

"Come on." Fire said and Sonette sighs as they start walking. They spent the day working and taking care a few lose ends. Sonette kept herself busy to keep her mind off what's happening. Around midday, she was standing outside and staring at the sky. Then Fire walks over and place his hand on her shoulder. Sonette looks back and Fire sighs.

"You're upset." Fire said and Sonette sighs.

"The thought of leaving my daughters hurt me so much." Sonette tells her as she looks up at the sky. Fire place his hand on her shoulder.

"I know baby girl, but we can keep them safe by taking down the Babylon." Fire explains and Sonette nods as she turns around to face him. "Listen, I know you are upset about this, but I will do everything I can to get you home as soon as I can." Fire tells her.

"I know Fire, I love you. You have been a great big brother." Sonette said, giving him a hug. Fire smiles as he wraps his arms around her.

"I love you too baby girl." Fire whispers and Sonette closes her eyes.

"I'm just scared." Sonette whispers.

"I know you are baby girl." Fire said and Sonette lets him go.

"Come on." Sonette said and they head off. They kept working till night came. They had a lot to set up for tomorrow. It was dark when Sonette was heading home. She know she missed dinner. She walks inside and head straight to the room to see Tails waiting. "Sorry I was out late." Sonette said.

"Do you want a bath?" Tails asks.

"Please." Sonette replies and Tails nods as he walks off. Sonette takes her gear off and sighs. She was in pain. Sonette went for a hot bath thanks to Tails. She knows this was going to be the last. She wanted to enjoy it. Sonette moans and smiles. After the bath she went back to the room and saw Tails waiting. "Surprise you weren't asleep." Sonette said, walking over but then saw Aleena's coat gone. "Where's Aleena?" Sonette asks.

"Mother has her." Tails said, taking her hands and Sonette looks at him. "This is our last night together." Tails said and Sonette smiles.

"And what do you want to do?" Sonette asks smiling and Tails kiss her. Sonette smiles as she wraps her arms around Tails' waist and Tails wraps his arms around Sonette's neck. Sonette chuckles as they walk to the bed and Sonette lays down with Tails hovering over her. Sonette smiles. "I do love you Tails." Sonette whispers.

"I love you too, our fathers did the right thing making us married. You are an amazing girl, fun, kind, caring and beautiful." Tails said and Sonette giggles.

"You are a great man, understanding, wise, kind, handsome and always know what to say to make me smile. I am truly going to miss you." Sonette said and Tails smiles as he rest his forehead against hers. Sonette smiles. She wanted this night to be perfect.


	13. Chapter 13

Sonette wakes up feeling Tails move and smiles as she looks over. Tails smiles seeing Sonette awake.

"Hi." Tails whispers and Sonette chuckles.

"Hi." Sonette whispers as she rolls onto her back and smiles. Tails kneels over and she giggles. "Our last morning." Sonette whispers and Tails sighs.

"Yeah, it is." Tails said and kiss her on the lips. Sonette smiles as Tails rest his foreheads on hers.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Sonette whispers.

"I'm going to miss you too." Tails said. Sonette smiles as Tails starts kissing her neck.

"Tails." Sonette whines. Tails smiles as he rest is forehead on Sonette's chest and Sonette goes red. "I don't want to get up at all. I just want to lay with you." Sonette admits and Tails smiles.

"We have to get up." Tails tells her and Sonette sighs, but nods. They got up, dress and Sonette packs a bag. She didn't want to. Then Angel and Rosemary who is holding Aleena walks in. Sonette smiles.

"Mum!" Angel shouts as she runs over and Sonette picks her up. Angel snuggles into her. "Mother." Angel whispers.

"My baby girl." Sonette said as Rosemary hands Aleena to Tails. Today she is one years old.

"Take your time." Rosemary tells them as she walks out. Tails walks over and Sonette sighs.

"Come on, we should get to breakfast, then spend time together." Tails tells Sonette.

"Good idea." Sonette said smiling and they head out. They walk into the dining hall to see Rosemary, Amadeus and Manic. They sat down and Manic sighs.

"Morning sis." Manic said smiling.

"Morning." Sonette said smiling. After breakfast Sonette heads out and stood by a window. Then Manic walks over and Sonette sighs.

"Hey sis." Manic whispers.

"Hey Manic." Sonette whispers.

"How are you?" Manic asks and Sonette sighs as she looks at Aleena.

"I'm okay I guess." Sonette replies as she looks at Manic.

"She'll be fine, I'll make sure of it." Manic tells her.

"I know Manic, I guess I'm a little worried about leaving her and Angel. I wish I could stay." Sonette explains. "Can you hold her?" Sonette asks.

"Of course." Manic replies and Sonette hands Aleena over. They then head off and Sonette went to make sure Clare is pack. She saw Clare with Snow.

"Bye Clare." Snow said, giving Clare a hug and Sonette smiles.

"Bye." Clare whispers. Snow lets her go and they saw Sonette.

"Heading off." Sonette said.

"Yeah." Clare whispers.

"Let them know I might run a little late." Sonette tells her.

"Take all the time you need, I'm sure they would understand." Clare tells her and Sonette smiles. Clare grabs her bags and walks off. Sonette sighs and Snow bows.

"You have a safe sail as well my lady." Snow said.

"Thank you Snow. For everything you have done for me." Sonette said.

"You are more than welcome my lady." Snow said. "Take care." Snow said walking off and Sonette sighs as she turn to face Manic.

"What is it?" Manic asks.

"Just… this sucks." Sonette replies and Manic sighs.

"It does." Manic whispers.

"I better get around and say my goodbyes to Mr and Mrs Prower." Sonette said and Manic nods. They walk into Amadeus' study to see him with Rosemary, Angel and Tails.

"Saying goodbyes." Amadeus said and Sonette nods.

"Yeah, Clare is already heading there. I have to head off soon." Sonette explains. Rosemary walks over and gives Sonette a hug. Sonette smiles.

"Just remember you can come home whenever you need to, okay." Rosemary tells her.

"I know mother." Sonette whispers and Rosemary smiles as she lets Sonette. Amadeus sighs as he walks over and Sonette sighs.

"You take care out there." Amadeus tells her.

"Yes sir." Sonette whispers. Amadeus sighs as he pulls Sonette into a hug and Sonette smiles.

"I know we have our difference, but I do care about you." Amadeus tells her.

"I know... father." Sonette said and Amadeus smiles.

"My only daughter, you come home safe." Amadeus tells her as he lets her go.

"I will." Sonette said as Tails and Angel walks over.

"Come on, we better go." Tails said and Sonette nods as she got Aleena off Manic. They walk to the room and Manic grabbed Sonette's bag. Sonette sighs.

"Let's go." Sonette said and they head off. They slowly made their way to the docks.

"So where will you go?" Tails asks.

"Dracbarrow." Sonette replies. "From there, I don't know. I follow Mason's orders. He's one of the elders." Sonette explains.

"I don't like the idea of you leaving." Manic said and Sonette sighs.

"I don't want to leave Manic, I have to leave. If I don't… I would hate to think what would happen." Sonette said.

"I know sis." Manic said. They made it to the docks to see Sandra and Fire waiting.

"Pass them here." Fire said and Manic hands Sonette's bags over. Fire walks off as Teagan walks over. Sonette sighs as she looks at Aleena, then kiss her on the forehead.

"Take your time." Teagan said, grabbing Sandra and they head onto the ship. Sonette turns around to face them and sighs. Manic gives her a hug, careful with Aleena.

"I love you sis, you be careful out there." Manic tells her.

"I will." Sonette whispers. Manic lets her go and Sonette hands Aleena over.

"I don't want you to go." Angel cries and Sonette picks her up. Angel wraps her arms around Sonette tight and Sonette sighs.

"Oh my baby girl, I have to go. While I'm gone I want you to protect your little sister, make sure she stays safe." Sonette tells her.

"I will mother, I promise." Angel whispers. Sonette sits her down and she walks to Manic who walks off to give Sonette and Tails time alone. Sonette sighs as she walks up to Tails. Tails gives Sonette a kiss and Sonette sighs.

"Come back to me safe and alive." Tails tells her.

"I will, I promise." Sonette whispers with tears in her eyes. Tails grabs her hand and Sonette smiles.

"I promise, we will keep telling Aleena who you are and what you have done, what you have sacrifice for her. I promise." Tails tells her and Sonette smiles.

"Sonette!" they heard Fire shout. Sonette looks back and Fire nods.

"I have to go now." Sonette whispers as she looks at Tails, walking back. Sonette's hand slides over Tails as she walks back ad got onto the ship. Sonette looks back as Manic walks next to Tails with Aleena still in his arms and Angel by them.

"Bye mother!" Angel shouts waving and Sonette smiles as she waves. They head off and Sonette takes a deep breath as Teagan, Sandra, Lucy and Clare walks over.

"You're doing the right thing." Sandra said.

"I know." Sonette whispers. Teagan takes Sonette's hand and Sonette sighs. "Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt as much as it does." Sonette whispers and Sandra sighs. Fire walks over and place his hand on Sonette's shoulders. Sonette takes a deep breath as she looks at the sky. "We have work to do." Sonette then said, letting everything go.

* * *

 **And they set sail to Dracbarrow for revenge and make sure the Babylon never hurt anyone again… well that's the plan… another one done and I'm surprise I made it this far… anyway, like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
